Regret Message
by livvykitty
Summary: Feliciano, the former prince of the evil kingdom, has come to realize his sins and is performing an old tradition from long before. "Write a wish on a piece of parchment, put it in a little glass bottle," He only has one wish for him and his brother, and he can only hope it reaches Lovino. "If we were ever to be reborn..."


**A/n: This is based on the songs 'Regret Message' and 'Re_Birthday' by Rin and Len Kagamine respectively. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither VOCALOID nor Hetalia.**

* * *

Feliciano stood at the edge of the ocean, all alone. Why? Why did this have to happen to him? No… Why did it have to happen to Lovino?

He hoped that the legend Lovino had always told him was right.

"_Why do you always come here and do this?" Feliciano whined to his brother. _

"_I'll tell you," Lovino paused, "But first, would Milord like to try?" _

"_No! It's a peasant game, so I don't need to!" Feliciano pouted slightly. _

"_Well, maybe you'd like to try when I tell you the story," Lovino sat down in the shade beside his brother, "They say that if you write on a piece of parchment, put it in a little glass bottle, and let it float along the sea, then your wish will come true." _

"_I still think it's more for peasants…" Feliciano brightened, "I mean… You already grant all my wishes, right fratello?" _

"_Right…" Lovino smiled, a rare thing indeed. He would only smile for him, though… _

"_What have you been wishing for everyday?" Feliciano was quite curious. _

"_For mio fratello to be happy forever." Lovino said simply. _

"_But I am happy! I'll always be happy as long as I'm with fratello!" Feliciano beamed at his older brother. _

He had already completed the first two steps. Feliciano held the bottle close to his heart.

"Write your wish on a piece of parchment… Put it in a little glass bottle…" Feliciano whispered to himself. Memories flooded in. Terrible memories… memories he couldn't erase. He couldn't erase his sins.

_Lovino's light grey cloak was stained with dark red blood. Feliciano's face was contorted in shock. It was so much blood… It was_ too _much blood… _

_Lovino smiled grimly, "I'm sorry… I scared you, didn't I?" _

_Feliciano could only nod, watching the dark red drip slowly onto the floor. _

Lovino did _everything_ for him… but he was selfish. Feliciano had caused him pain. But it was over. He was gone now. Feliciano realized his sins.

_There was fire… So much fire, blazing, burning, destroying. The houses burned to the ground. So many voices would no longer make a sound… The young girl stood among the destruction. _

"_I… I am sorry. Milord has ordered that you end…" Lovino said softly. _

"_That's okay." The girl's blonde hair swayed slightly. "I understand if you have to obey orders." Her jade eyes closed, and, smiling gently, she met her fate. He tried to make it as painless as possible. A tear escaped his emerald eyes as he watched her violet ribbon fall to the ground, soiled with blood. He was too afraid to look at the body beside it. _

"_I'm sorry Lily…"_

Feliciano hated how he had just stood and watched as his brother killed the girl he had loved. The girl that they both had loved… She was gone. Feliciano had wanted his revenge so badly… He wanted to see the man that had stolen Lily suffer.

_Vash and Elizibeta approached the castle, swords in hand, a battered army behind them. They were finally securing the castle. Feliciano watched at his window, terrified. He realized this wasn't a simple revolt, but something he couldn't stop. It was a revolution. _

_Lovino watched as his brother drowned in hopelessness. "Feliciano…" Lovino suddenly had an idea. They were twins so… they shouldn't notice that the prince of a failing kingdom had been switched with his servant… Right? _

"_Lovino, what are we going to do? They're going to take me away!" Feliciano had tears glistening in eyes. _

"_Here, take my clothes and escape." Lovino shoved off his cloak and started unbuttoning his shirt. _

"_No! Then… Then…" Feliciano shook his head. Tears were starting to stream down his face. _

"_Fratellino, do you remember how I always sent my wishes over the sea?" Lovino asked. Feliciano nodded. "You'll be happier if you're alive. I'll sacrifice myself for your happiness." He kissed Feliciano's forehead before finishing the clothes switch. "It's okay, we're twins. They'll never notice." Lovino walked out to the window and sat down to wait. Feliciano ran off, running past Vash and Elizibeta, tears streaming down his face. _

They had switched places then… Lovino was the prince, Feliciano was but a fugitive… Feliciano was still loyal though…

_The 'prince' was walked to the platform, wearing nothing but a simple white tunic. A red ribbon was tied around his neck, marking him for execution. Feliciano stood in the crowd, watching in despair as his servant, his friend, his brother looked to them. The clock chimed thrice, signaling it was time. _

"_Oh… It's tea time." Lovino said grimly before the blade fell. Feliciano wanted to look away, but forced himself to watch his brother die before his eyes. Tears burned his face, but he kept looking as punishment for everything. He realized his sins then. He treated his people harshly, killed the girl three men loved, and caused his own brother's death. His knees gave way before long and he sank to the ground. _

Feliciano kissed the bottle before setting it afloat. He smiled as the bottle quietly disappeared. A tear streamed down his face, then more followed. His knees gave way and he kneeled down into the soft sand of the beach.

"I'm sorry…" Feliciano whispered. "I'm so sorry…" His cheeks burned but he didn't care. He kept begging and praying. "God… Please… Please… If we were to be reborn…" He couldn't bring himself to finish saying his wish.

"_**It'd be nice if we were twins again."**_

There was only one person with that voice. Feliciano looked behind him, expecting to see Lovino standing there. He saw nothing.

"… Yes. It would." Feliciano smiled. His message had reached his brother. He turned back to the sunrise sky.

* * *

Lovino opened his eyes. He was alone in a room painted with nothing but black. Why couldn't he hear or see anything? Why was he alone? He felt like someone was missing, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

It was cold. He sat down on the floor, getting chills. He tried to wrap his arms around himself to keep warm. Why was he here in this cold, lonely place? His hands felt even colder than the room he was in. He was nothing more than a shivering figure in the darkness.

He saw something in the ceiling. There was a hole with a spring above him. Lovino couldn't get to it, though. His ankles and wrists were bound by something. He struggled against his bounds to no avail.

Suddenly, the voice of a young girl could be heard. Her voice sounded a bit raspy. Lovino felt a wave of nostalgia, as if he had heard this voice before.

"Boy's crimes are getting old. You're far from me forever." Lovino could faintly see jade green eyes as a violet ribbon dropped at his feet. He wondered what she meant before he was assaulted by memories.

The happy brunette prince, the sailing of the wishing bottles, making his little brother –his prince- pasta for his snack… The happy moments all jumbled up his thoughts. Then… The memories changed.

These terrible memories were clear and vivid. He felt the heat on his face as he set the village of green alight, heard the screams pound into his head, drilling into his very soul, smelled the scent of burning flesh, felt the knife in his hand that was poised to strike the pretty girl in front of him, and tasted the mix of smoke and his own tears as he stabbed her.

Lovino wanted to go back to the happier memories of him and his brother, but something wouldn't let him. He was forced to live through his sin again and again, crying, begging for it to stop, begging for the pain in his heart to cease.

Lovino then realized what he bound in. His wrists were bound in red handcuffs, the color of spilt blood. The color of her blood… His ankles were bound in blue chains, the color of someone's tears. They were the color of the tears that Lily's brother had shed…

He wanted to leave, to go back, and to change the past… but it was impossible.

Then, something came to his ears… It was faint among the screams, but it still comforted him nonetheless.

"_Lapis lazuli…_" Someone was singing a lullaby. It seemed to be nonsense. Lovino wondered who was singing this beautiful song. He focused on the voice, making the pain of reliving the past more bearable.

The spring in the hole disappeared. Lovino didn't know how much time had passed. It could have been hours, weeks, maybe even years. He couldn't tell. He realized something. The lullaby that someone was singing had a meaning.

The meaning was loneliness… It was a lullaby that spelled out someone's sorrows and their feeling of being alone. He decided to add his own words to it. He sang quietly of forgiveness and happiness and a healing voice.

A light shined from above and suddenly, he heard his voice. There was a message. A little glass bottle dropped down and shattered at his feet. He picked up the message inside and immediately recognized the handwriting. It was Feliciano.

_If we were ever to be reborn, it'd be nice if we were twins again. _

"… It would be."

Lily spoke again, voice clear of any hatred. "It isn't that your sins aren't tolerated…"

The red handcuffs fall off and Lovino started to speak.

"I'm sorry for every wrong I've done to you. I want a second chance, another chance to do things right!" Lovino pleaded. "Please… I want to see him again."

"After this, you will be reborn again." Lily whispered. The blue shackles fall off and Lily smiled. "Today is your new birthday."

The room flashed a pure white.

"We'll meet again…" Lovino said.

* * *

The **NORTH ITALY** unit was activated. "Do you know your name?" A man asked the machine. The android nodded. "Good. I'd like you to meet some people."

**NORTH ITALY**, otherwise known as Feliciano, met with _**LICHTENSTEIN**_ (Lily), _**SWITZERLAND**_ (Vash), and _HUNGARY_ (Elizibeta). Then, the scientists took him to see the last robot.

"This is the **SOUTH ITALY** unit, your twin. His name is-" The scientist never had a chance to finish as Feliciano had already answered.

"… Lovino."

A single tear rolled down his face.

* * *

**A/n: Yes, I know acording to the songs that Lovino would be the only one reborn while Feliciano was stuck in a clockwork doll forever, but I wanted a happy ending! **

**You know the drill! Review~ **


End file.
